Dirty Little Secret
by Pink Addict
Summary: The first episode of DP edited. Basically, Danny decides to reveal his secret at the beginning of the series. The battle with the Lunch Lady happened but your not there to experience it and Danny (not Jazz) only gets sucked into the Fenton extractor. My first fanfic. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Little Secret**

**A Danny Phantom one-shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**This is basically a re-write of the first episode. The lunch lady battle never happened and Jazz didn't get sucked into the Fenton extractor, Danny does. Please review (please don't be mean) My first fanfic.**

"I think I should tell them," Danny said to his two best friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson.

"Why? Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand. WHY CAN'T JUST ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!" Sam exclaimed to the school hallway.

"Uh, Sam? I'm talking about my powers. My problems." Danny replied.

"Oh right, me too," Sam said sheepishly, blushing.

"It's been a month since the accident," Danny continued, "and I still have barely any control. At least if I tell them, they might be able to help me." Danny's feet and lower half of his body started to sink through the floor. Danny didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, dude?" Tucker said. Danny looked down and emitted a tiny shout. Sam and Tucker grabbed onto either side of Danny a pulled him back up.

"That's it!" Danny said angrily. His friends exchanged worried looks, concerned for their friend. Fuming, he tried to make it through the rest of the day.

Danny cautiously opened the door to his home. The lights were off. That's weird, Danny thought to himself. He flipped on the lights. Suddenly, he saw a flash of orange and teal and the next thing he knew, he was being sucked up into something.

"What the…!" Danny shouted struggling.

"Danny! Are you okay?" a female voice asked. Danny recognized that it was his mother.

"Yeah, I think so." Danny replied warily.

"Jack! I thought you said that this contraption wouldn't hurt humans!"

"Aww darnit! The thing must not be working properly."

"Don't worry Danny. We'll get you out of there!"

A slightly baffled Danny sat at the kitchen table trying to ignore his mother who was babying him.

"I just don't get it," Jack said. "All the calculations were right, so why didn't it work?" He was frustratingly staring at a calculator.

"What were you guys trying to do anyway?" Danny asked confused.

"Trying to suck the ghost out of your sister." Jack replied. Danny gulped nervously.

"Uh, you think Jazz is a ghost?" Danny asked, sweating.

"We don't think. We know." Jack replied looking up from his calculator.

Danny took a deep breath. "Can I tell you guys something?"

"Of course Danny. What's on your mind?"

Danny took another deep breath. "Jazz isn't a ghost-" That caught Jacks attention. "How would you know?"

"I know because," Danny paused. "I am one." The now familiar blue-white rings appeared around his waist, transforming him into Danny Phantom. Danny couldn't bear to look at his parent's shocked faces. He just knew they were there.

"Oh Danny," Maddie said forcefully embracing him into a bone-breaking hug. "How?" she asked.

"The portal. Sam and Tuck dared me to go in there and I accidentally turned it on."

"Danny do you have nay idea how dangerous that was!" Jack exclaimed.

"You could have died!" Maddie said with a shocked face, immediately regretting her words.

"I, uh, sorta did," Danny said still not making eye contact. "Are you mad?" Tears filled Maddie's eyes.

"Of course not. We love you," Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Because I was kind of hoping that a: you'd let go of me," Maddie quickly stopped hugging her son, blushing. "and b: that you'd might help me learn to control my powers."

"Of course we'll help you Danny boy! hey, wanna be my sidekick?"

**Ok I know that this story is probably terrible (gimme a break this is my first fanfic) but hopefully I'll get better. If you'd like I could continue it but only if I get enough reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I was so pleased by all the reviews I got, I decided to continue this fic. Once again I 'll probably be using some of the dialogue from episode 1 and basically rewriting the whole episode. But enough about me. Let's get on with chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Danny woke up to his alarm clock beeping at him to get up. He rolled over and groaned. 6:45. Why does school have to start so early? He wondered. Even though his mind screamed in protest, he rolled out of bed and started to get ready. He pulled on his favorite white tee shirt with red edges and a red oval on the front of it. As soon as he had put on his jeans and done other hygiene things, like brushing his teeth, he made his way downstairs for breakfast. He went to the fridge and made himself a bowl of his favorite cereal.

Not too long after, his family joined him at the table. His parents, Jack and Maddie, were working on some new ghostly gadget while his older sister, Jazz, was shooting them frustrated looks from over the top of her 'Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy' book. Danny was absentmindedly eating his cereal when his hand turned intangible and the spoon fell through his hand, just as he was going to take a bite. Confused, he looked down at his hand only to emit a little shriek when he saw his hand. The shriek not going unnoticed, he got curious looks from his mother until she worriedly looked at his hand.

"Sweetie, are you sure you don't want to stay home until we get this all figured out?" Maddie asked, concerned.

"Uh, mom? Don't you think that that would kinda be a give-away?" Danny replied. Maddie paused for a second to think about it then continued on.

"I'm just worried about you honey," she paused for a moment. "Who else knows?" she said in a quieter tone so Jazz wouldn't hear, not that she was listening.

"Sam and Tucker. It's not like I'm alone in all this." He said reassuringly with a smile. It seemed to have worked and she went back to her invention. Suddenly the invention said 'Welcome to the Fenton Finder. There is a ghost nearby.' And with that, everyone at the table except for Jazz started cracking up.

"Am I missing something?" she said confused.

"So your parents are cool with knowing your secret?" Tucker asked Danny as the trio started to walk towards the lunchroom.

"Yeah. They took it pretty well considering-"

"Considering that they are ghost hunters and their son is half-ghost?" Sam cut him off sarcastically. Danny smiled in response and Sam smiled back. Realizing that they were both still smiling at each other, they both turned away, blushing.

"What have you done with the meat?!" Tucker shouted to the sky in dismay, although it was directed at Sam. Tucker had just finished surveying the now vegan cafeteria. Apparently, Sam had changed the menu. Sam smiled evily.

"Tucker, it's time for a change," she said holding up a turfwhich.

Back their table, the trio were discussing the new menu.

"Don't you think that this is a little extreme Sam?" Danny said staring at the grass on a bun he was presented to eat. Before Sam could answer, a bald, overweight teacher in a blue polo shirt joined the kids.

"Ah, Miss Manson," Mr. Lancer said with a smile. "I would just like to thank you for this welcome experiment to the school."

Tucker suddenly started to sweat and sniff the air.

"Meat. Near." Tucker said anxiously sniffing…...Mr. Lancer?

"No, no. The rumors about the all steak buffet in the teachers lounge are highly untrue." he said turning away, only to turn back and say, "Thanks again." to Sam. You could basically see the steam coming out of Tucker's ears.

"Yeah thanks a lot for making us eat garbage." Tucker said narrowing his eyes.

"IT'S NOT GARBAGE! It's recyclable organic matter." Sam had barely gotten the last word out of her mouth before Danny and Tucker said in unison "It's garbage."

Suddenly, a wisp of clear blue smoke came out of his mouth.

"Oh man. This is not good." Danny said mostly to himself. "Guys, I've got a big problem," he said to his friends.

"FENTON!" a voice screamed behind him. Danny turned around only to see the terrorizing jock, Dash Baxter. "Make that two problems."

Danny and Dash had a long history. Dash was Danny's main bullier and most popular guy on the A-list. Well, really the most popular guy in school. Dash always wore his letterman jacket, had a square chin, and short, blonde hair. Dash's grades were terrible and when he gets a bad one, he always takes it out on Danny. Dash blames Danny for anything he didn't like.

"I asked for three mud pies. And you know what I got?! Three MUD pies. With mud. FROM THE GROUND! All because of your girlfriend." Dash shouted narrowing his eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend," Danny said defensively.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sam agreed. By now, every kid in the cafeteria was watching intensively. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Eat it," Dash presented Danny with the plate. "All of it." Danny reluctantly brought the spoon to his lips before shouting, "Garbage fight!" Soon, everyone in the cafeteria was throwing the topsoil and Danny, Sam, and Tucker were crawling their way into the kitchen to have the battle with the lunch lady.

Later, at Fenton Works, Maddie was in the living room when suddenly the door opened to Sam and Tucker carrying Danny inside, out cold. Maddie couldn't help but gasp at the sight of her son.

"Danny!" she exclaimed as she ran over to the nervous looking, Tucker and Sam. "What happened." She demanded, relieving them of her fourteen year olds weight and laying him down on the couch.

"He got in a fight with a ghostly lunch lady who had kidnapped Sam for changing the menu." Tucker replied instantly. Maddie turned to Sam, asked her if she was okay, then turned back to her son without waiting for an answer.

Two hours later, Danny woke up confused at all the worried faces.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out. We took you home. You've been out for four days."  
"FOUR DAYS!" Danny exclaimed, panicking. Tucker chuckled and said "Nah. It's only been a couple hours."

"Knock it off Tucker. This is the second time today that you almost got him killed."

"Killed?!" Maddie exclaimed coming out of the kitchen with an ice pack for Danny's forhead. Soon after, Tucker and Sam left, yelling about the menu. Danny knew, that since they left, he would have to deal with his mother's wrath alone.

**Dun, dun, dun! I'm so evil I left you guys with a cliffie. But don't worry. A new chapter will hopefully be posted tomorrow and sorry about cutting out the fight with the lunch lady but this story is mainly about Danny and his parents so I didn't want them too spend to much time at school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Please don't be mad I just haven't had much time to write anything but here's chapter three of DLS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

_Aw crud_, Danny thought as he tried to avoid his mother's stern gaze.

"Young man, what exactly happened today?" a very angry Maddie Fenton said. Danny gulped and told her about the whole battle with the lunch lady and how he had collapsed from exhaustion not long after. She just waved her hand, as if she already knew that. "What I mean is," she continued, sitting down next to Danny. "What were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt today. And if you did, I could never forgive myself."

Danny sighed. "I know…" he said not meeting her eyes. "I'll be more careful next time-"

"-But I can't take that risk now can I?!" Maddie said suddenly standing. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself and sat back down. "Look honey, I'm going to say no ghost fighting."

"But, mom!" Danny said (it was his turn to stand now).

"No 'buts'. You barely know how to control your powers. You can't just take a risk like that." Danny opened his mouth like he wanted to say more, but his mother held up her index finger as if to say 'Oh no you don't.' "Go upstairs and get some rest. We'll talk about this more in the morning." Maddie said trying to calm her son down. Danny angrily stormed upstairs, leaving his exasperated mother alone on the couch.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Your either with me,"

"Or your against him,"

"SO WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Danny's two best friends yelled in unison. On one side of the school field was encased in green with hippies and one side seemed to smell like meat. One was a petition for vegetables, and one was a petition for meat. Before Danny could answer, a small, barely visible, wisp of blue-white mist escaped from his mouth. _Oh-no,_ Danny thought as glowing meat started to float ton the air towards….. a lunch lady? The meat then started to circle her and seemed to turn her into meat.

"Meat! Why have you betrayed me?!" Tucker shouted to the sky on his knees.

"Guys, time to make up. _Now._" Danny said. The two friends reluctantly pulled each other into a forced hug in front of Danny, who was in the process of turning into Danny Phantom. _I'm going to say no ghost fighting,_ his mothers words from their previous fight rang in Danny's head. _Oh well, _he thought, mentally shoving the echo away. _If I don't do something, these innocent people will get hurt._ Danny then turned towards the meat monstrosity and flew into the fray.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

At Fenton Works, Maddie was listening to the TV while reading the morning paper. She had been ignoring it until one word stood out to her. _Ghosts._ She quickly put down the paper and turned up the volume.

"_Ghost's attack at local school Casper High." _The spokes lady on the TV said. A live video stream was soon uploaded onto the screen and Maddie had to hold back a gasp at what she saw. It was Danny (as a ghost of course) fighting something that looked like a glowing meat pile with hands and a face. _"These two ghosts are currently fighting for their afterlife. The news will return after these messages." _Maddie turned of the TV, fuming. How _dare_ he disobey her! Then something popped into her mind._ Fighting for their afterlife._ Danny could be hurt!

"Jack get into the assault vehicle! Danny's in trouble!" Maddie said frantically gathering her things.

"I'll bring the fudge!" her husband replied, clearly not hearing the last part of what she had said.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_Please be okay, please be okay. _Maddie silently prayed to herself on the drive to Casper. When they arrived, Maddie scanned the skys for her son who looked like he was flying away from an airplane. She opened her mouth and was about to say something but then she stopped herself. What if she distracted him and the meat got the upper hand? Mind racing, Maddie quickly tried to devise a plan to help Danny, without getting him hurt. Suddenly, her eyebrows shot behind her bangs, having thought of something.

"Jack! Did you bring the Fenton Thermos?"

"Sure I did. But it doesn't work." Jack objected. _Well neither did the portal, but that turned out okay._

"It's better than nothing. May I have it?" she asked quickly, seeing as her son was getting closer to the glowing meat. Jack tossed it to her and Maddie ,with excellent aim, threw it to Danny in the sky. She did mentally pumped her fist in the air when she saw that he had caught it, but winced when he plummeted to the ground.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Please work," Danny whispered to himself as he uncapped the lid to the thermos and –with much screaming- the lunch lady (now back to normal) was sucked in. Danny's best friends, Tucker and Sam, then rushed over to him.

"What happened? Where's the ghost?" Sam inquired, looking around anxiously.

"My parents have their moments," Danny replied with a smirk.

"Yes we do," His mother's voice said from behind him. Danny froze. _Crud, _he thought, turning to face his mother with a weak smile. Much to his surprise, she tackled him with a bone breaking hug and started saying things like 'I'm so sorry' and 'I was wrong' and best of all, 'I am so proud of you'. Danny then said something like 'can't…breathe.' and his mother quickly let go. Danny then leaned in to her and whispered, "I don't think Amity Park's top ghost hunters should be seen hugging a ghost." Maddie looked panicked for a moment then blushed and whispered, "I'll see you at dinner." She then ran back into the RV with Jack and headed home. Danny turned to Sam and Tucker.

"That was close." he said relieved.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost!" a voice called from behind him. Here we go again!

**So what did you guys think of my last chapter? I know the ending was kind of cheesy but I liked it. Reviews are loved. No flames please! **


End file.
